


Fin-tastic

by Lush_Specimen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/pseuds/Lush_Specimen
Summary: After the quantum jump, as new CMO, First Aid wants to give everyone a quick check up so he calls people to the medibay one at a time alphabetically. Riptide thinks First Aid has a crush on him because he keeps calling and saying that he needs to see him. He is both flattered and super nervous.Unsure of how to proceed, Riptide seeks some advice from his friends. Shenanigans ensue!
Relationships: First Aid/Riptide (Transformers), Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Thunderclash
Comments: 72
Kudos: 48





	1. Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!

“Wooo!! That was a truly radical session!” Rodimus gushed as he bounced through the airlock and set his meteor surfboard in the storage rack. 

“If you say so,” Thunderclash groaned. He shuffled in and set his much larger surfboard in the rack next to Rodimus’ small flame-colored one. Thunderlcash stretched and brushed off some of the dark ashes that coated his rainbow paintwork. 

“I DO say so! You’ve improved so much! You only wiped out a few times!” Rodimus grinned. 

“Maybe. But those few wipeouts were spectacular.” 

“No worries! I’d expect nothing less from the greatest autobot of all time!” Rodimus nudged Thunderclash with his elbow. 

“Cut it out!” Thunderclash giggled and shied away as Rodimus hit a ticklish spot. 

“What’s the matter? Ticklish??” Rodimus’ grin turned mischievous. He flexed his fingers and pounced on Thunderclash. 

“Hey!” Thunderclash made a futile attempt to dodge out of Rodimus’ grasp. The speedster ran his fingers lightly along the ticklish sidepanel and Thunderclash instantly collapsed, helpless with laughter. They tumbled together across the floor. The black meteor ash coating Thunderclash’ frame streaked the floor and Rodimus’ frame alike. 

“Give up yet?” Rodimus snickered, triumphantly straddling Thunderclash’s broad chest. 

“Never!” Thunderclash giggled. He squirmed but was unable to escape. 

“You big strong hero types never know when to quit,” Rodimus purred. He cracked his knuckles and ruthlessly traced the ticklish seam with his clever fingers. 

Thunderclash laughed so hard his revving engine tickled Rodimus’ frame. Although he tried to stifle his laughter, Rodimus started to giggle as well. Golden sparks danced along his spoiler. 

“No fair!” Rodimus giggled. 

“Ah ha!! The tables have turned!” Thunderclash laughed. He took advantage of Rodimus’ distraction to wrap his arms around the speedster pinning him to his chest. “Now I’ve got y-” 

“MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!! I HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!” Someone crashed around the corner in a frantic rush. 

“AHHHHH!!” Thunderclash and Rodimus screamed. Which caused the interrupting person to scream as well. 

The sudden shock ignited the tiny sparks dancing along Rodimus’ spoiler into a full-blown inferno. Crimson flames blazed around Rodimus and licked Thunderclash’s arms. 

“YE-OUCH!!” Thunderclash jumped up and tossed the flaming speedster off his frame. Rodimus thumped unceremoniously to the floor while Thunderclash rapidly shook his singed fingers and brushed his scorched chest plate. 

“OH MY GOSH!! I’M SO SORRY!!” They all shouted at once. 

Rodimus and Thunderclash locked optics for a second before simultaneously turning to the third party. 

“RIPTIDE?! What the heck?!” Rodimus shouted. 

“Um? I dunno?” Riptide stared at them both, his golden optics wide. The plating on his massive nautical fins twitched like he wanted to run away but was too scared to move. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rodimus hopped up and dusted himself off. He strolled over to check on Thunderclash. Satisfied that Thunders sustained no more serious damage from the brief encounter with his flames than an average meteor surfing wipeout, Rodimus turned his attention to Riptide. “You didn’t mean to startle us. I didn’t mean to burst into flames. And Thunders didn’t mean to toss me across the room.” 

“I so didn’t toss you across the room.” Thunderclash muttered, folding his arms. 

Rodimus flashed a teasing grin. He continued undeterred. “How did you even know where to find us?” 

“I- uh- well-” Riptide nervously shifted his weight and cast his optics on the floor. 

“Riptide, relax. It’s okay. If you need help, we’re here for you.” Thunderclash laid a large cobalt hand with blackened fingertips on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. The shark bot’s twitching plating gradually calmed. 

“Okay.” Riptide vented deeply. He fiddled with his claws. “Thunders told me that you two were going meteor surfing today. I figured that I would find you by the board rack. I’m really sorry for interrupting but I have a situation.” 

“I thought you had an emergency?” Rodimus snickered. 

Thunderclash elbowed him. 

“It’s an emergency situation, obviously.” 

Thunderclash plopped down on the ground and patted the floor next to him. “Have a seat and tell us all about it.” 

Riptide sighed in relief and slumped down next to Thunderclash. Rodimus stood with his hands on his hips and narrowed his optics at the hard floor streaked with black meteor dust. As soon as Thunderclash was settled, Rodimus hopped on to his lap. Thunderclash chuckled and wrapped and arm around his shoulders, pulling him comfortably close. 

“Alright, Riptide,” Rodimus said once he was situated. “What’s eating ya?” 

“Eating me?! Well, nothing right now. Thank goodness! One time, the scraplets almost ate me, but I escaped at the last minute. We’re on much better terms now that Whirl has properly introduced us. He named them Whirl, after himself of course, but it’s less confusing to call them Junior. Once you get to know them, they’re actually kind of cute. In fact, I think-” 

“I didn’t mean literally!” Rodimus laughed. “It’s earth slang for “what’s bothering you”.” 

“Oooooh!” Riptide slowly nodded. “I get it now!” 

“Well...” Thunderclash gently prompted. He rested his chin on the top of Rodimus’ helm. 

“Okay. Here goes...” Riptide produced his datapad and nervously tapped his claws on the edges. After a brief moment of preparation, he blurted out, “I think First Aid has a crush on me!! And I don’t know what to do about it!!” 

“FIRST AID?!” Rodimus exclaimed. “The only bot on this entire ship who might be a bigger workaholic than Ratchet?! Who we usually can’t pry out of the medibay for anything short of a life-or-death situation?! That First Aid?!” 

“There’s more than one First Aid?” Riptide cocked his head to one side. 

“No. There’s definitely only one First Aid.” Thunderclash shook his head. “What makes you think he has a crush on you?” 

“I got these weird messages from him today.” Riptide opened his messages on the datapad and highlighted First Aid. He turned it around to show Rodimus and Thunderclash. 

_“If you’re not busy, swing by the Medibay this afternoon.”_ Rodimus leaned forward and read the first message out loud. “That’s pretty regular, I guess.” 

“It would be, if that wasn’t the first message he ever sent me.” Riptide chewed his bottom lip. “I ignored it because I figured he must have meant to send it to someone else. Then he sent a second one...” 

_“Riptide, where are you? I really need to see you.”_ Thunderclash read the second message. His optics widened. “Whoa! So direct!” 

“I know right!” Riptide fidgeted. “Nothing like this has ever happened to me before! It’s kind of exciting, but- well- it’s like when you see an awesome wave while surfing. You could have an epic run or totally wipeout and die. Things could go either way.” 

“That’s a little extreme.” Thunderclash said. 

“Maybe, but that’s how it feels,” Riptide moaned. “I don’t know what to do!” 

“Did you respond yet?” Rodimus grinned. His spoiler twitched as he eyed Riptide’s datapad with a mischievous glint in his optics. 

“Of course not!” Riptide’s face lit up bright pink. “I ran to find you two as soon as I received the second message. I figured Thunders has experience having a crush on someone and, Roddy, you have experience with someone having a crush on you.” 

“How do you feel about him?” Thunderclash asked. He tightened his grip on Rodimus as the speedster inched closer to swiping Riptide’s datapad. 

“I dunno- I mean- I don’t really know him that well. We escaped the mutiny together but we had more pressing matters to deal with than getting to know each other. Although we had our share of adventures while trying to reunite with Roddy, we never really hung out after that. But I think he’s cool. He’s smart and tough with a sense of humor almost as dry as Cyclonus’.” Riptide sighed and stared blankly at the floor. “I just don’t know what someone like him would see in someone like me?” 

“Whoa!” Rodimus instantly stopping trying to grab Riptide’s datapad and his plating flared. “What are you talking about?! Riptide! You’re amazing! You’re funny and sweet and totally brave! You saved the life of the greatest autobot of all time!” He gestured to Thunderclash. 

“Several times.” Thunderclash added with a wink. 

“Yeah! Several times! And then you navigated your ship through impossible conditions to find us on the edge of the universe!! YOU are really cool too!!” 

“Rodimus is right!” Thunderclash laid a hand on Riptide’s spiky shoulder and playfully jostled him. “You are an incredible friend! The best friend that I’ve ever had and one that I cherish with all my spark.” 

“Aww! Really?!” Riptide blushed. “I appreciate all that, but... I’m not like him.” Riptide turned his datapad over and over in his hands. “I mean, he has wheels and- and I don’t.” His shoulders slumped. 

“Wheels?!” Rodimus laughed. “That’s what you’re worried about? Don’t let a little internalized functionalism get you down! To quote my co-captain: “You are not your alt mode”.” 

"You think so?” Riptide asked hopefully. 

“Absolutely!” Thunderclash beamed. 

“Thanks!” Riptide smiled and rubbed the back of his helm. “I knew I could count on you two for some good advice.” 

“That’s not all we’re going to help you with!” With one forceful twist, Rodimus wriggled free of Thunderclash’s grasp. He lunged forward and snatched Riptide’s datapad. “You can’t leave First Aid hanging! Let me fire off a totally charming response for you! He’ll swoon so hard!!” 

“Hey!” Thunderclash easily reached around Rodimus with his much larger arms and retrieved the datapad. He handed it back to Riptide. “First Aid didn’t message you, Roddy. Riptide needs to find a response in his own words. True honesty in very important to a relationship.” 

“I don’t mind! Really!” Riptide’s golden optics sparkled. “Roddy always has something to fun say and I’m fresh out of ideas.” 

Rodimus reached for the datapad again, but Thunderclash blocked him. “How did receiving those messages make you feel?” 

“Super flattered and super nervous at the same time.” Riptide chewed his lip. 

“Well then,” Thunderclash gently smiled, “say something about that. It doesn’t have to be long, it just has to come from your spark.” 

“Okay.” Riptide vented deeply. He held up a fist in determination. “With your support, I know I can do this!” 

“That’s the spirit!” Thunderclash grinned. 

“AWW YEAH!!” Rodimus whooped. “You totally got this!!” 

Basking in the warm support of his friends, Riptide flashed a grin full of shark teeth and carefully typed his response. 

**Meanwhile, over in the Medibay...**

“Hey, First Aid!” 

First Aid continued tapping away at his keyboard, hoping that Velocity would take the hint and leave him alone. 

“FIRST! AID!!” 

First Aid rolled his optics behind his visor. Volume wasn’t the issue, he knew what was coming and didn’t want to be bothered. 

“F’Aid!” 

“How many times have I asked you not to call me that.” First groaned. She never, ever took the hint. 

“I’ll stop calling you that when you stop responding to it!” Velocity laughed. 

First Aid thumped his head on the desk. She had him there. Even when he was trying to ignore her friendly attempts to engage in conversation, that weird nickname always got him to respond. 

“It’s really late. Nautica and I are heading to Swerve’s for some fuel. Come with us. There won’t be too many people there at his hour and you’ve got to be hungry. I’m practically running on empty!” 

“No thank you,” First Aid mumbled. “I want to finish up entering some of this data.” 

Velocity leaned over his shoulder and scanned the screen. “Are these the results of everyone’s post-quantum jump physicals? I don’t detect any urgent anomalies. The data will still be here, waiting to be entered, after you take a break.” 

“Everyone’s medical exams exactly match their most recent medical records. Apparently creating a quantum rift in time and space is a perfectly healthy thing to do. I’ve almost finished checkups on the entire crew, but I’ve still got to enter most of the information into our systems.” 

When the Lost Light quantum jumped into the new universe, First Aid made his first act as new CMO to order every single crew member to report for a physical. He wanted to make sure their quantum experiment didn’t cause any unforeseen health issues. Working alphabetically, he called each crew member into the medibay one at a time. He was making decent progress, until today. 

“Who’s next in line? Riptide right? Did he ever show up?” 

“Not yet.” First Aid finally looked up to meet Velocity’s golden optics. “He was my last appointment scheduled for today.” 

“He probably got roped into working extra shifts at Swerve’s or something.” Velocity shrugged. “Try again tomorrow.” 

“I guess...” 

“Great! You agree! Then you’re done for the night!” Velocity tugged on his arm. “Come with us!” 

First Aid didn’t budge. “No thank you. I’ll just finish up this last page and go to bed.” 

“Ugh! Fine!” 

Velocity stomped away and First Aid vented a sigh of relief. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate her efforts, he just needed to focus on his work. For reasons that he couldn’t quite put into words. 

“Here!” Velocity plunked down a mug of warm energon on First Aid’s desk. “If you won’t come out to refuel, at least drink this. The whole thing. Doctor’s orders!” 

First Aid stared at the ghostly tendrils of steam rising from the warm fuel. It brought back memories of long nights spent researching a cure for the mysterious red rust disease on Delphi. Ambulon’s familiar teasing echoed in his audials. 

_“You gotta take care of yourself! If you pass out, who’s going to fill in when my shift is over!”_

Tears sprang into his optics. Grateful that the visor masked his expression, First Aid nodded. 

“Alright then! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Velocity waved as she headed out for the night. “And please go back to your hab to get a proper night’s rest when you’re finished.” 

“Yes, doctor!” First Aid answered. 

“ _Doctor!”_ Velocity repeated with pride. She drew herself up with a smile before leaving First Aid to his tedious task. “That never gets old!”

He took a sip of the energon and stared blankly at the screen after Velocity left. All the numbers blurred together. He really should get some rest. The thought of returning to his hab and recharging next to Ambulon’s empty berth sent a shudder through his frame. They didn’t have any patients. There’s no harm in recharging on one of the medibay’s berths. After all, he’s seen Ratchet do it thousands of times. 

First Aid finished his energon and shuffled over to the nearest berth. He flopped down hard. Now that he stopped working, the full extent of his exhaustion crashed down on him. Velocity was right. He shouldn’t push so hard. But working constantly kept him busy. And keeping busy kept him from focusing on anything else. 

Right before he was about to slip into recharge, First Aid checked his messages one last time, in case he missed another late-night co-captain generated emergency. Mercifully, there was only one. From Riptide. 

“So the prodigal patient returns.” First Aid chuckled. 

He opened the message, morbidly curious to read his excuse. For a race of intimidating war machines that have an extended history of committing a wild variety of atrocities against each other, doctor visits seemed to be the most terrifying torment most could conjure in their brains. First Aid had to chase, threaten, cajole, or gently entice almost every single patient. And all he needed to do was a simple checkup. He’d hate to have to try and schedule someone for surgery. Primus forbid!! 

_Hey First Aid!! I’m really sorry for ghosting you earlier. When I got your message, I thought it was for someone else. Then you sent the second one and I got super nervous! I’d like to try again, if that’s okay with you!_

First Aid dragged a palm down his face. Great. Another patient with doctor-phobia. As he reread the message a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. At least Riptide had the courage to respond and admit he was nervous. Most patients vehemently deny being scared despite practically climbing the walls when First Aid checks their spark-rate. He supposed that Riptide’s courtesy earned him a more polite response than usual. 

Eager to resume his alphabetically scheduled check-ups, First Aid yawned and tapped out a quick response that eschewed his usual threats before he passed out. 

_Don’t worry about it, Riptide. It’s completely normal to get nervous about this kind of thing. Why don’t you stop by the medibay tomorrow around noon? I promise I’ll be gentle.”_


	2. Another Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Riptide checks his messages first thing in the morning, he isn't quite sure what First Aid means let alone how to respond. Desperate for some advice, Riptide calls the only person that he knows is awake at this extremely early hour: Drift!!

**Very early morning in Riptide’s hab...**

_beep Beep BEEP!! BEEEP!! BBeeeEEEeeePP!!! BBBEEEeeeeEEEeeeePPP!!!!_

“Primus!! I’m up! I’m up already!” Riptide mumbled as he groped around for his screaming alarm clock. 

The quirky yet incredibly accurate clock was a gift from Whirl for scraplet-sitting Junior a few times. The alarm would shriek longer and louder until it was manually deactivated. Riptide couldn’t figure out how to reprogram it so the alarm went off super early every single morning. Even on his days off. He knew that he should probably just ask Whirl how to do it, but he didn't want to offend the watchmaker by admitting that he didn’t understand his gift. 

“Ugh! Why are mornings so early?” Riptide rolled over and threw a forearm over his face. He stayed up too late last night giggling about crushes with Rodimus and Thunderclash. Although he hoped First Aid would respond while he was still with them so he could get more advice on what to say, he didn’t receive any new messages before he fell into recharge. 

Curiosity eating at his circuits like an errant scraplet, Riptide grabbed his datapad. Eagerly opening his messages, his spark stopped in his chest. There were two. The first one was from Swerve. The other was from… First Aid!! 

Deciding he needed time to build up his courage, Riptide read Swerve’s first. 

_Hey, Ripper!!_

_So... I hate to ask you this because I know you’re scheduled to have today off but... Could you open the bar this morning??? PLEASE!!!_

_You know I wouldn’t normally ask, but I’m stuck! Like literally stuck with the Scavengers. I agreed to join Misfire’s team for a game of Shoot Shoot Bang Bang and I know what you’re thinking... Could there be a team with worse aim?!? Honestly, I don’t think so. But after a few pints of engex, it seemed like a good idea. At least we’re both pretty good at running away! Go Team Low-Accuracy-High-Evasion!!_

_Anyways, we were playing in the empty cargo bay. I’m still not entirely sure how it happened, but somehow, we accidentally engaged the emergency quarantine locks. The doors to the cargo bay are sealed for 24 hours so we’re all stuck inside. No worries though, everyone is totally fine and we’ll probably keep playing to pass the time._

_OH!! One more thing!! Please don’t tell Mags!! I know he could probably open the doors with some command override or whatever but we’d all end up in the brig for wrongfully locking doors or something. And then you’d have to cover even more shifts!_

_TLDR, Open the bar this morning and earn my eternal gratitude! I’ll get there to relieve you as soon as I can._

_I know I can count on you!! Thank you so much!!!_

_~Swerve!_

“Aww, Swerve.” Riptide moaned. He was hoping to meet with First Aid today, but he couldn’t let Swerve down. The minibot didn’t trust just anyone with his business. Riptide took great pride in the fact that he held the only other key to the bar. 

With his plans for today already drastically altered, Riptide stared at the message from First Aid. He vented deeply, gathered all his courage and clicked open. 

As soon as the screen flashed, Riptide squeaked and buried his face in his hands. He slowly opened his optics and peered between his fingers. Did he already mess things up by taking so long to respond to First Aid’s messages? 

He read the message and his cheeks lit up bright pink. He read it again to be sure he didn’t get it wrong. 

_Don’t worry about it, Riptide. It’s completely normal to get nervous about this kind of thing. Why don’t you stop by the medibay tomorrow around noon? I promise I’ll be gentle.”_

Riptide’s vent fans whirled to life. 

_“I promise I’ll be gentle.”_

?!?!??!?!?? 

What exactly did First Aid mean?! Be gentle?! About what?! What did First Aid have in mind??? 

Riptide read First Aid’s response again very carefully. 

It was probably meant to be silly. Right?? Surely nothing to get wound up about? Using silliness to offset anxiety is a tactic that Riptide had often employed himself. 

When Drift first joined the Autobots, his Decepticon past made a lot of people nervous. Riptide didn’t have any other friends at the time so they hung out quite a bit in the early days after the war. Although he always said everything was fine, Riptide could tell the way people avoided them bothered Drift. In an effort to help Drift feel more comfortable and set people at ease, Riptide would flash the biggest, shark fang filled grin and laugh, “Don’t worry, we don’t bite!” 

Riptide figured that First Aid was trying a similar awkward tactic to help set him at ease since he admitted to feeling nervous. Honestly, he found it kinda cute! 

And now he had to cancel on First Aid for a second time... 

Riptide rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He really wanted to call Thunders for some advice, but it was too early. After meteor surfing and staying up late, Thunders will probably sleep til noon. Roddy and his boundless energy had the morning shift on the bridge today, but Riptide still felt a little weird talking to him without Thunders around. 

Time was running short. He had to be at Swerve’s soon to open up. Despite the fact that every hab suite had an internal energon dispenser, Anode and Lug always stopped by for breakfast because they liked the social atmosphere. He didn’t want to let some of their best customers down! 

He had to respond to First Aid, but he was even less sure about what to say now than last night. 

Checking the time again with a quick glance at his clock, a flash of translucent green caught his optics. Riptide reached up and grabbed the polished chunk of aventurine that Drift had gifted him when they first set out to find a ship for their journey. He turned the stone over in his hands, watching the dim light play off the rich emerald veins and metallic flecks inside. Drift told him this crystal helped foster a sense of adventure and pursuit of new opportunities. Although the stone didn’t guarantee success in either endeavor, Riptide treasured it as a good luck charm. 

He playfully juggled the stone with one hand and dialed up Drift’s comm frequency. At this hour, the spectralist speedster should be in the middle of matins. 

“Blessed morning, Riptide!” Drift answered his comm on the first ring. Tranquil music hummed peacefully in the background. Riptide could practically smell the sandalwood incense wafting in delicate tendrils around Drift as he meditated. 

“Hi, Drift!” Riptide grinned upon hearing his friend’s voice. “I need your help with something but I also know you are in the middle of morning prayer. So... do you want the long story or the quick question?” 

“I’m on the first ode of matins, so let’s have the quick question for now.” 

“Okay! I kind of have a date that I can’t make because my work schedule changed unexpectedly. What should I do?” 

“You have a date?! With who??” 

“That’s part of the long story. Do you want that now too? Or do you want to swing by Swerve’s when you’re done with morning prayer?” 

“Oh, I definitely want the whole story! But I need to maintain focus in the face of distractions and finish my meditations. It is the spectralist way. Until then, you have to tell the lucky bot about your change in plans. You can’t leave them waiting for you with no explanation. That would generate negative energy and bring bad karma into your relationship.” 

“I don’t want that!! But... what should I say? Exactly? Like, word for word?” 

“Only you know what’s in your spark.” 

“What if I don’t though? You are so good with words. I mean, you used to write Roddy’s speeches for him and that was okay. I need your help! Pleeeease!!” Riptide pleaded. He felt disappointment creeping in. What if he couldn’t figure out what to say. He really didn’t want to mess things up. 

“You’re far more insightful than you realize. You’ll know.” 

“If you say so...” Riptide mumbled. 

“Besides, words are only one way to communicate.” 

“They are kinda the main way though.” Riptide sighed. “And don’t tell me to read his aura or something. I’m not in tune with my spiritual vibes like you are.” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Drift laughed, light and lyrical. Riptide smiled. When he first met Drift, he hardly ever smiled, let alone laughed. His genuine happiness warmed Riptide’s spark. If someone like Drift believed in him, maybe he could find the right response. “Sometimes a small gesture, like making something special, can speak your feelings louder than the most eloquent words.” 

“I can't speak eloquent. I don’t even know what language that is. But! I do know how to make things! Do you think he’d like some homemade energon goodies?” 

“That’s a really sweet idea! I’m sure he’ll love them. Especially if you made them just for him.” 

“Thanks, Drift! I sure hope so! Don’t forget to stop by Swerve’s for the whole story later!” 

“I’m looking forward it! Good luck!” 

Riptide hung up his comm and thought for a few seconds. What to make for First Aid??? 

His golden optics flared and he leapt to his feet. Lotty and Nautica often met in Swerve’s for lunch. Although, First Aid rarely came, Lotty always ordered an extra-caffeinated energon latte to bring back to him. Riptide had a recipe for kohakutou that he’d been dying to try. The sweet crystal candies could easily be flavored with a bit of coffee to provide a little caffeine kick. Making a tricky new recipe was a perfect was to show that he cares even if he couldn’t think of the proper words! 

If he started right now, he’d have just enough time to whip up a quick batch and drop them at the medibay before opening Swerve’s. 

**A short time later at the medibay...**

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

First Aid snapped awake and flailed off the berth. He thudded hard to the floor. A blanket tangled around his shoulders as he scrambled to his feet. He wasn’t in his hab! Where was he? And what is that damned racket?! 

BANG! BANG!! 

His racing spark calmed as he recalled falling asleep in the medibay last night. 

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Someone was knocking on the door. Who knocks on the medibay door?? It was never locked. Most people simply wandered in unannounced. Or in Whirl’s case, boldly kicked the door in, flipped a table over and loudly demanded the entire medical staffs’ undivided attention because Junior’s natural crimson coloring looked a “little less red.” 

BANG! 

“Hold on! I’m coming!” First Aid muttered. He shuffled to the door, not bothering to extricate himself from the tangled blanket. 

Mercifully the knocking stopped. 

“It’s open, you know,” First Aid huffed as he activated the sensor. The open swished open and he found himself face to face with his wayward patient. 

“Oh!” Riptide startled and fumbled a small box. He grabbed it tightly before it fell. “I know. But it seemed rude. To just walk in.” 

“That’s-” First Aid blinked in amusement. “That’s actually very considerate. Thank you.” 

“Ha! Yeah! Considerate!” Riptide repeated. His plating twitched and he shuffled his feet. “I mean- You're welcome?” 

“Riptide.” 

At the sound of his name, the shark bot completely froze. 

“Relax.” First Aid sighed. “I know I told you to stop by today. Although it’s really early, I appreciate your dedication after skipping out on me yesterday.” First Aid stepped aside and motioned for Riptide to enter the medibay. 

“About that! I’m sorry!! Again!!” Riptide blurted out. “Before I got your message about coming over today, Swerve asked me to cover his morning shift. Even if I wasn’t his only employee, I couldn’t let him down. I mean, the Scavengers help out sometimes, but they don’t have a key. And they’re kinda... busy? I’m the only one that he could ask so I have to do it. Working at Swerve’s is the best job that I ever had. Technically, it’s the only real job that I’ve ever had, but still-” 

“Ah. I see. You’re cancelling again.” 

“You got me.” Riptide offered a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his helm. “I know that I told you that I’m nervous, but I want to be brave! Really! In fact, I made these for you!” 

“What is it?” First Aid asked as he accepted the small box and peaked inside. Rows of perfect translucent amber crystals glistened under the medibay’s bright lights. Bits of gold luster dust highlighted the edges of each tiny masterpiece. 

“They are energon café kohakutou! Jelly candies that look like real crystals!” Riptide puffed out his chest and proudly flashed his shark tooth grin. “Making kohakutou is tricky. You need to boil the agar agar so the gel sets properly, but if the energon gets too hot, it can explode. It was the first time I made them, and they came out great!” 

“You spent all that time making these? For me?” First Aid stared at the gemlike candies in shock. 

“Yeah! You like strong caffeinated energon so these should be right in your flavor profile!” 

“How did you know?” 

“Lotty always gets it for you at Swerve’s.” Riptide shrugged. “Speaking of which, I gotta go! Anode and Lug will be waiting for their morning fuel! Catch ya later!” Riptide smiled and jogged off towards the Lost Light’s most popular watering hole. 

“Yeah. Okay.” First Aid waved after him, still stunned by the gift in his hands. 

He sat down at his desk and stared at the sparkling sugary confections. Riptide put such care into making these beautiful little candies just for him. Apparently going as far as to risk a culinary explosion. In a flavor that he knew he’d like. He never told Riptide that he liked caffeinated energon. The shark bot simply paid attention to a small detail that could easily get lost in the shuffle of the bigger picture. 

It was such a silly little thing and yet... After years of hardship and loss, First Aid had come to realize that it’s the silly little things that really matter. 

A slight smile tugged at his lips.


	3. Unexpected Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scavengers interrupt Drift and Riptide's conversation about First Aid's "crush" with their usual chaos and some uncharacteristically solid advice.
> 
> Meanwhile Velocity teases First Aid.

**After morning prayer at Swerve’s...**

The morning rush had ended by the time Drift finished his prayers and sauntered into Swerve’s with Ratchet in tow. Riptide had Drift all to himself while the medic sat in a corner booth discussing something with Ultra Magnus. Riptide couldn’t help but wonder if their conversation had anything to do with the quarantine locks on the extra cargo bay doors mysteriously engaging yesterday. 

“First Aid!? Imagine that!” Drift mused after Riptide told him the whole story. 

Drift thoughtfully sipped his delicate cup of frothed energon matcha. Riptide read about the whisked tea in the same earth-based recipe book that he found the kohakutou. He knew Drift would love the bright notes the vibrant green powder added to warm energon. Although he didn’t usually enjoy reading, Riptide loved flipping through illustrated recipe books, browsing the pictures for ideas and new confections to try. 

“I know! Right?” Riptide leaned on the counter and absent-mindedly stared into his own cup of matcha. He didn’t like the frothy tea nearly as much as Drift, but it seemed like the type of drink that should be shared. “I don’t think anyone ever had a crush on me before! It makes me feel kinda special.” 

“Aww! That’s adorable!” Drift teasingly poked Riptide’s fins. 

“Knock it off!” Riptide giggled. “I’m a little worried though. What if I’ve messed things up? He’s asked me out twice so far and I’ve blown him off both times.” 

“I wouldn’t say you’ve “blown him off”,” Drift made an exaggerated air quote motion, drawing a glare from Ratchet across the room. Drift canted his finials back and snickered. Ratchet rolled his optics with a fond smile and resumed his conversation with Ultra Magnus. “The first time was an accident and the second time you had to work.” 

“Yeah. I guess so.” 

“If you live your life in a thousand tomorrows, you’ll never truly inhabit the present.” Drift proclaimed. 

“Is that some kind of spectralist wisdom?” 

“Maybe.” Drift took another sip with a sly grin. 

“Come on! I can never figure out your weird riddles.” 

“It means: Don’t spend too much time worrying about what _might_ happen.” 

“Oh! Okay! It’s like when you’re surfing, the saying is: ride the wave that breaks!” Riptide brightened. Maybe he had been overthinking this whole thing, which really wasn’t his style. He had already decided to ride this wave when he responded to First Aid. Now all he had to do was see where it took them. Even if it was uncharted territory. 

“Now you’re the one making weird riddles.” Drift laughed. 

Before Riptide could explain his surfing analogy, the bar doors burst open and absolute chaos flooded the room. 

“Ripper!!” Swerve waved enthusiastically as he entered followed by a group of squabbling Scavengers. 

“I told you not to shoot those buttons!” Misfire chided Spinister. He shoved at the much larger helicopter. 

“They were looking at me funny!” Spin nonchalantly shrugged off the jet. They scuffled for a few seconds until Krok broke them apart. 

“Can you lot at least pretend to act civilized?” Krok muttered. 

Misfire stuck out his tongue at Spinister behind Krok’s back. 

“I’m just glad the doors finally opened on their own-” Fulcrum began. 

Riptide’s optics widened. He made a face and gestured frantically to Ultra Magnus seated in the corner booth with Ratchet. 

Fulcrum squeaked and ducked under the nearest table. Grimlock roared with laughter. Krok and Spinister sat down at the table that Fulcrum cowered under. As soon as Misfire saw Drift, his optics widened. 

“POINTY!!” Misfire shouted Drift’s Scavenger nickname. The jet transformed and streaked across the bar. Misfire shifted back into bot mode with perfect timing to tackle Drift in a high-speed hug.* 

“Hi, Misfire.” Drift laughed. With his ninja reflexes, he easily caught the speeding jet. He playfully ruffled his hand on Misfire’s helm. The jet’s engine purred. “Where’ve you been?” 

“We were playing Shoot Shoot Bang Bang! Then Spin shot a big red button and-” 

“AND NOTHING HAPPENED!!” Swerve shouted, suspiciously loud. He glared at Misfire and nodded his head sideways towards Ultra Magnus, still chatting with Ratchet. 

“Oh! Right!” Misfire nodded with a conspiratorial grin. “Everything was completely NORMAL. No buttons were shot or quarantine locks accidentally engaged. And we definitely weren’t trapped in the extra cargo bay for 24 hours until the doors automatically opened.” 

Ultra Magnus looked up and narrowed his optics. 

“Eek!” Swerve hustled behind the bar and fled into the back room. “Lemme just get situated and I’ll take over! Thanks for taking care of everything today, Ripper!” 

“No problem! I’ve got everything under control. Take your time. I’m just getting some advice from Drift.” Riptide waved as Swerve ducked out of sight. 

“Advice! I’m good at advice!! What for?” Misfire released Drift and perked up. 

“Well...” Riptide reluctantly began. He knew Drift was friends with the Scavengers from his Decepticon days, but he didn’t know them that well. But a different perspective couldn’t hurt. “Someone has a crush on me and I’m not sure what to do about it. I think he’s pretty cool but I’m worried that he might not like me anymore once he gets to know me.” 

“OH SWEET PRIMUS!!” Misfire’s wings bounced. “That is so CUTE!! Want me to write a romantic story starring you and your crush?? Please say ‘Yes'!!” 

“WHAT?! NO!!” Riptide gasped. His golden optics flared and his face lit up bright pink. He didn’t want to read a romantic story about anyone. Let alone one starring himself and First Aid. Drift burst into laughter. 

“Aw! Come on!! Any friend of Pointy, is a friend of mine!! I’ll totally do it! For free too!! Not to brag, but I’m actually a great writer. My works are very popular!! How spicy do you want it?? On a scale of cotton candy fluff to scorpion pepper hot??” 

“Sp- spicy?!” Riptide choked. His cheeks burned. He wondered if this was how Rodimus felt before bursting into flames. 

“Hey, Misfire.” Crankcase leaned on the counter and casually pointed a thumb back over his shoulder. “You’ll never believe it, but the Necrobot just peaked into the bar, waved, and then ran down the hall.” 

“Omigosh!! NO WAY!! I bet I can still catch him!” Misfire blurted out. He transformed into jet mode and screamed across the room. Banking hard, he narrowly slipped out the closing door and took off down the hall. 

Ultra Magnus glared after him with a disapproving frown. 

Riptide vented a sigh of relief. His incandescent pink glow gradually faded back to normal. “Thanks for the save.” 

Crankcase shrugged. 

“Will Misfire be okay though?” Riptide asked. He fiddled with his claws. “There wasn’t really anything there. Wasn’t that kind of mean?” 

“Eh. He’s fine.” Crankcase waved away his concern. “He’ll jet around the halls for a while, not find the Necrobot, and be back to annoy us in record time. None the worse for wear.” 

“Worse for wear?” RIptide cocked his head to one side. 

“Don’t worry about it. Listen...” Crankcase began. He cast an inquiring glance to Drift. 

“Riptide.” Drift supplied. Crankcase nodded. 

“Listen, Riptide. I overhead you telling Misfire about your crush-” 

“Technically, the crush is someone else’s,” Riptide offered. “I mean- I kind of like him too but I’m not really sure about any of it.” 

“Doesn’t matter. You are a friend of Pointy’s, so I’m going to help you out with some real advice. I don’t know what rust wash all your autobot buddies have been peddling, but don’t listen to any of it. None of them know what they hell they are doing. This ship is fraggin’ filled with romantic disasters.” 

“Hey!” Drift huffed and folded his arms. 

“Don’t ‘Hey’ me, Pointy!” Crankcase jabbed a finger at the disgruntled speedster’s chest. “Did you or did you not spend more than FOUR MILLION years pining for the love of your life until you worked up the nerve to actually talk to the good doctor over there? And even then, didn’t you run away a few times??” 

“What?!” Drift’s gasped and his face lit up bright pink. His argument died on his lips as he sheepishly canted his finials back with an embarrassed smile. “I guess you got me there.” 

“I thought so. Trust me, Riptide. I am a Decepticon war veteran who fell in love with a misfit dire wraith that I met through an internet chat room. None of that makes any sense.” 

“It doesn’t?” 

“No. And that’s the point. You don’t have to think about things too much. And you definitely don’t need to daydream about your interactions for the next million years before you actually talk to your crush. You just have to spend some time together and if you hit it off, you hit it off. And if you don’t, you don’t. You don’t have to become conjunx, but maybe you'll be great friends. And that’s important too.” 

“Friends? I never thought about it that way. I kinda thought things had to be all romantic and stuff. You know, with perfect fancy words and all.” 

“They could be later, if you want. But things don’t always start out that way. Cons4eva and I chatted about all types of mundane scrap, made stupid jokes, and gossiped about our ridiculous team mates long before we decided to meet in person. We fell in love somewhere in between.” 

“Thanks, Crankcase. I really appreciate the advice!” Riptide smiled, relieved by the idea that he could start with being friends with First Aid. Somehow that took away some of the pressure to always find the right things to say. 

“No problem. I’ve been watching out for Pointy, so I might as well keep an optic on his friends too.” 

“Aww! I AM your favorite!” Drift cooed. He nudged the grumpy triggercon. “You big ol’ softy!” 

“Bah!” Crankcase grumbled but the slightest ghost of smile tugged at his perpetual scowl. 

“Then tell me one more thing,” Drift’s face curled into a mischievous grin and he purred, “did Misfire ever write any romantic stories about me? And Ratchet??” 

Crankcase snorted. “ _’Love on the Battlefield’_ is one of his most popular works. It stars a fearsome assassin who, underneath all the claws and fangs, harbors a secret soft spot for a gruff yet kind medic. Members of opposing armies, they cross paths throughout a long war in increasingly dramatic and romantic ways. But I’m sure any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.” 

Riptide gasped. Drift burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god! You have to send it to me!!” Drift pleaded. 

“Maybe when you’re older. I don’t know if you can handle all the spicy ‘adult situations’.” Crankcase teased Drift with the air quote motion. 

“Primus have mercy!! Now I don’t just want it, I NEED it!!” Drift laughed even harder, drawing Ratchet’s attention. His finials canted back at a rakish angle. “To read with Ratty on our next day off! Maybe act out a few scenes??” 

Hearing their laughter and satisfied that the danger of Ultra Magnus throwing them all in the brig had passed, Swerve emerged from the back room. 

“All set! I’ve got it from here. Thanks again, Riptide. You’re a real lifesaver! I totally owe you one!” 

“No worries!” Riptide flashed a shark tooth grin. 

“Since you did me a solid and came in so early on your day off, I’ll switch with you. Take tomorrow off and I’ll cover your usual shift!” 

“Thanks, Swerve! I appreciate it! And Drift and Crankcase, thank you too!” Riptide easily vaulted over the bar and made a break for it while Drift pestered Crankcase for copy of Misfire’s erotic friend-fic. He waved as he trotted towards the door. He had to message First Aid and try to make a new plan for tomorrow. 

**Enjoying some homemade candies in the Medibay...**

“What ‘cha got there?” Velocity leaned over First Aid’s shoulder 

First Aid startled. He had been working on data entry for the last few hours and sort of zoned out while casually snacking on Riptide’s crystal candies. They were so good!! The slight crunch of the sugary shell yielded to a soft jelly center. The bitter notes of strong coffee perfectly balanced the sweetness of the sugar. And both were fortified by a pleasant undercurrent of refined energon. The candies also did something to his spark. Each time First Aid looked at them, he felt a strange warmth. 

“Candies!” He offered her the box and she selected one with a nod of thanks. “I forget what they’re called. Kohakutou? Maybe?” 

“Sweet Solus Prime! These are super delicious! Where did you get them?” Velocity asked as she snagged another one. 

“Riptide made them for me.” 

“Riptide?! Your wayward patient?” Velocity gasped. “That’s- that’s really sweet! What’s the occasion?” 

“Dunno.” First Aid shrugged. “I think he made them for missing his appointments yesterday and today.” 

“He brought you candies? For a missed appointment??” A mischievous grin spread across her face. She squealed, “Aww!! That’s adorable!!” 

“What’s adorable??” 

“Isn’t it obvious?!” 

“No?” First Aid glared at her, feeling weirdly defensive. 

“I think he _likes_ you!” Velocity teased. 

“Likes?!” 

“ _LIKES_! Putting all the time and effort into making something so amazing for someone has CRUSH written all over it! And he admitted to being nervous about seeing you! Oh my god! It’s so cute!!” 

“WH- WHAT?!” First Aid stammered. His first instinct was to deny it, but he stopped himself. He couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Receiving a simple gesture of kindness, one crafted with such care, made him feel... good. He stared at the few remaining candies. Did he actually hope it was true?! 

“Oh yeah! He likes you. Totally. One doesn’t simply bring candies for missing their doctor’s appointment.” Velocity crossed her arms with a smug grin. 

“But- but you could! I mean- it probably happens. Right?!” 

“Listen, I might not have been a doctor as long as you, but no one has EVER brought candy for a missed appointment.” 

“Nautica brings you stuff at work,” First Aid protested. 

“Yeah. Because we are DATING!” Velocity laughed. She playfully nudged him. “Don’t worry. I’m here for you! Is there anything going on between you and Riptide that you want to talk about?” 

First Aid choked on the candy in his mouth. 

“Oooo!” Velocity cooed. “Tell me all about his long, lean nautical fins! So tall and handsome!! His bright golden optics! His sweet friendly nature and adorable consideration to details that most people totally miss!! You want him to sweep you off your feet and take you on a romantic boat ride! Into a stunning pink sunset! And watch the stars slowly emerge in a velvet violet sky! Over a calm cerulean sea! And then-” 

“Oh my god! Stop!” First Aid laughed. 

Mercifully, Velocity dropped her romantic move descriptions before she got too carried away. She beamed at him and gently cuffed his shoulder. “I knew you had it in you!” 

First Aid was about to ask what she was talking about when he realized... he laughed. When was the last time he laughed? 

In fact, this might have been the longest conversation that he ever had with Velocity about anything other than work. And for once, talking with her was actually fun. For a few moments, he felt the hollow loneliness in his spark ease ever so slightly. 

“Maybe a sunset boat ride would be kind of nice?” First Aid shrugged. 

Velocity wolf whistled and laughed. 

First Aid shook his head and admired the few remaining candies. His spark warmed at the thought of Riptide’s next excuse for ducking his checkup appointment when his datapad chimed. 

_Hi First Aid!! Sorry we keep missing each other! Maybe tomorrow will be our lucky day!! I’ll stop by again, but not quite as early today! Promise! ^_~_

First Aid typed out his response before giving it a second thought. 

_I hope so! I’m looking forward to it._

First Aid smiled, and as much as it surprised him, he actually meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Scavengers totally rescued a wounded Deadlock during the war and nickname him Pointy. Although he was less than thrilled at first, they eventually form a strong bond. 
> 
> If you want read the whole story, go check out another one of my fics: **[Can We Keep Him?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370544/chapters/55996378)**


	4. Whirlpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that First Aid is busy repairing the damages from another round of hand grenade tag, Riptide opts to spend his day off swimming at the oil reservoir. At least he has Whirl and Whirl Junior, the crimson scraplet colony, to keep him company.
> 
> When First Aid finds himself also at the oil reservoir, he has a surprisingly heartfelt conversation with Whirl.

Riptide hummed as he bopped down the hall, “What can I say, except you’re welcome, you’re welcome!” 

His alarm clock woke him up exceedingly early, like always. He promised First Aid that he would come a little later so he rewatched “Moana” for the thousandth time. He wasn’t sure what they would actually do today, but like any good day on the waves, you have to figure it out as you go along. 

Politely knocking on the medibay door, Riptide rocked on his heels and waited. First Aid said he didn’t have to knock, but he wasn’t comfortable just walking in unannounced. 

He raised his hand to knock again when the door swished open and he found himself face to face with Ratchet. 

“Ah, Riptide! Are you here for your checkup?” Ratchet asked, checking his datapad. 

“No.” Riptide scrunched his face in confusion. “I’m here to see First Aid.” 

“For your appointment?” 

“Umm...” Riptide fiddled with his claws. What was he supposed to say? What do you call it when you meet someone to hang out? An appointment? That didn’t seem quite right. Too formal. A date?? Maybe? But they weren’t officially a couple or anything. 

“I got this, doc!” Velocity rushed to the door and shoved Ratchet aside while Riptide was still pondering the proper response. 

“Whoa! Easy there!” The semi-retired CMO groused. “I thought you were busy reattaching Huffer’s thumb?” 

“I am!” Velocity grinned. “Just waiting for a few welds to cool before I continue. Could you go make sure he doesn’t wander off until I get back? Feel free to lecture him on the dangers of hand grenade tag. This will only take a minute.” 

Ratchet cracked his knuckles and rubbed his hands together with a predatory grin, leaving Riptide with Velocity. “Health and safety lecture, you say? I’m going to enjoy this!” 

“Lotty? What’s going on? Is everything okay? Where is First Aid?” Riptide craned his neck to peer into the medibay. 

“Don’t worry! Everything is fine!” Velocity smiled. “Huffer and Gears had a slight mishap while playing hand grenade tag. Again. I’m in the middle of reattaching Huffer’s thumb and First Aid is currently rebuilding Gear’s left hand.” 

“Ouch!” Riptide grimaced. 

“Yeah. I wish they’d find a less stupid game.” Velocity grumbled. “We called Ratchet in to help with other stuff while we’re in surgery.” 

“Oh! Now I get it. That’s okay! Emergencies are part of the medical business.” Riptide shrugged. 

“You’re not upset?” 

“Nah. I think it’s really awesome how doctors always put everyone else’s well-being before their own. It must be hard to constantly sacrifice your own plans. You are all real heroes!” Riptide grinned. 

“Aww! Thank you! That is so sweet!” Velocity clasped her hands over her spark. “On that note, I need to go continue the fine wiring on Huffer’s thumb. The welds should be set enough to allow me to reinstall his sensory circuitry. When he first came in, his thumb was dangling by a single wire.” 

“Ugh! Too much information!” Riptide clamped his hands over his audials and shivered. “I know you're busy, but could you tell First Aid that I stopped by and that I’ll catch him later?” 

"No problem!” Velocity offered a sly smile. “Where are you headed anyways?” 

“It’s my day off so I’ll probably head over to the oil reservoir for a swim. I don’t get much chance to use my alt mode and it’s so much fun!” 

“Oil reservoir! Got it! Well, enjoy yourself!” Velocity waved before ducking back into the medibay. 

Riptide’s plating twitched and changed course for the oil reservoir. Disappointment tugged at his spark. He was really hoping to spend some time with First Aid today, but things happen. Doctors do important work and it always came first. 

Riptide wished that he could help in some way. He should try to find some new game for Huffer and Gears before they accidentally kill each other. Maybe they’d like cards? If they were after an adrenaline rush, playing cards with Drift was probably even more dangerous than tossing around a live grenade. And the Scavengers were always looking for more players for Shoot Shoot Bang Bang. He’d totally offer his suggestions to them the next time they stopped into Swerve’s. 

Arriving at the oil reservoir, Riptide grinned with glee. Running at full speed towards the pool, he leapt into the air at the last moment, twisting into a corkscrew dive. He spun his t-cog at the last second and splashed down in boat mode. Riptide banked sharply, reveling in the way his sleek alt mode cut through the oil, kicking up huge waves in his wake. 

The general uselessness of a nautical alt mode often made his spark secretly ache, but it was so much fun! Discovering the oil reservoir on the Lost Light was the best day of his life. He revved his engines and spun a tight circle, splashing oil in all directions. He laughed. All his nerves and insecurities melted away. At least he had one place where he was completely comfortable. Something that he was truly good at and enjoyed. 

He wondered if First Aid felt this way when doctoring people. The more he thought about First Aid, the more he wanted to know all about him. 

A high-pitched squeal interrupted his thoughts and reverberated off the high glass dome ceiling. Riptide bobbed to a halt and turned towards the screech. 

A small crimson helicopter flew in the door and headed straight for him. As soon as it reached the pool, the helicopter’s plating shimmered as it reconfigured into a sleek shark and dove in next to him. 

“Whirl Junior!! And Whirl Senior!!” He exclaimed. The scraplet colony gleefully circled him. 

“Oi! Ripper!” Whirl Senior waved as he trotted in on his long spindly legs. He wiggled into the inflatable arm floaties that Brainstorm made for him and rushed towards the oil. “Hope you don’t mind some company! Junior’s been begging for a swim! CANNONBALL!!” 

**One hand reconstruction surgery later...**

First Aid shuffled out of the recovery room and slumped at his desk. Hand reconstructions were so tedious. So many fiddly little parts needed to be perfectly calibrated. First Aid was completely competent but Ambulon particularly enjoyed the fine detail work. First Aid usually started this type of procedure and Ambulon finished. They made a great team... 

An unexpected wave of grief threatened to sweep him away. First Aid buried his head in his hands and sighed. 

Now that both Huffer and Gears were safe and awake in the recovery room, Ratchet pounced on them. His rant on the dangers of self-inflicted injuries from stupid sports droned in First Aid’s exhausted audials. 

“Hey, F’Aid!” 

“What?” First Aid grumbled and then mentally kicked himself. If he keeps responding to her weird nickname, it was going to stick. Forever. 

“Riptide dropped by to see you while you were in surgery!” She nudged him with a sly grin. 

“Oh yeah?” First Aid looked up, pleasantly surprised. The thought of the sharkbot’s carefree grin lightened the gloom around his spark. 

“Yep! He said that he’ll catch up with you later.” 

First Aid smiled before he realized what was happening. 

“Taking care of this crew is a lot of work. Right now you’re tired, and probably feel like scrap. But do you know what would help?” 

First Aid shrugged. 

“A bit of exercise. Clear your mind. Stretch out your joints. When was the last time you left the medibay anyway?” 

First Aid glared at her. Ratchet finished his lecture on the sheer stupidity of hand grenade tag and joined them in the office. 

“I’m just saying, a little walk would do you good.” Velocity suggested. First Aid narrowed his optics at her innocent smile. She was up to something, but he couldn’t figure out what. 

Ratchet glanced quickly between them. He laid a gentle hand on First Aid’s shoulder. “She’s right, First Aid. A little exercise before you recharge will help you rest better.” 

“Ugh. Not you too.” First Aid rolled his optics. 

“It’s decided! Ratchet and I will hold down the fort here.” Velocity hopped up and dragged First Aid out of his seat. She shoved him out the door. “You go take a relaxing stroll! The oil reservoir is a short distance from here. Walk down there, watch the starlight on the waves for a few minutes and then walk back. You’ll feel better after.” 

“The oil reservoir? But-” 

“Trust me!” She added with a wink and slammed the medibay door in his face. 

“Whatever.” First Aid shook his head and shuffled towards the oil reservoir. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could leave. 

As he strolled along, raucous laughter and high-pitched squeals echoed down the hall. Curiosity quickened his steps. The sounds were coming from the oil reservoir. He quietly slipped in the door. 

Riptide splashed about in his sleek nautical alt mode, pursued by a small shimmering red shark. He laughed, elegantly dodging the shark’s attacks. Every time the shark missed, it shrieked and giggled and tried again. 

Whirl Junior! First Aid heard that Riptide sometimes babysat the scraplet colony. He sat in the shadows and watched them play. His spark lightened. They dove and dodged and swam so happily. Despite his much larger size, Riptide always pirouetted delicately around his smaller pursuer. Although he was obviously faster, Riptide let Junior catch every other time, much to the scraplets’ delight. First Aid marveled at Riptide’s gentleness in the enthusiastic game of tag. And his quiet bravery in playing with a creature that very nearly devoured him alive. 

First Aid was so engrossed by Riptide’s aquatic ballet, that he didn’t hear Whirl approach until a cold claw drew down his spinal strut. 

“Ahhhh!! WHIRL! What the hell?!” First Aid shivered. 

“What’s up, doc?” Whirl purred. “Like what you see?” 

“WHAT?!?” Heat rushed to First Aid’s cheeks. How did Whirl find out about Riptide’s crush?! Then again... there were no secrets on the Lost Light. 

“I mean, look at him! That big stupid beautiful boat!” Whirl plopped down next to First Aid and waved a claw at Riptide splashing about with Junior. “He’s adorable! Playing with Junior! With no hard feelings after Junior almost ate him for breakfast! What’s not to love??” 

“He’s not the problem...” First Aid muttered. He hugged his knees to his chest. 

“Then who is? You??” Whirl scoffed. 

First Aid stared at the floor. His plating clamped tight to his frame. 

“Yeah. I know how it is. I’m a pretty big problem myself. Problem to problem solidarity!! I’ve been told that I’m self-destructive and violent because I don’t have healthy coping mechanisms. What’s your deal?” 

Whirl curled his sinewy neck to face First Aid. He narrowed his single golden optic. First Aid squirmed. Whirl was a force of nature. First Aid didn’t want to talk about his feelings with anyone, but felt like Whirl was drawing an answer from him. Before he realized it, the words tumbled from his mouth. 

“I dunno. I feel lost. Ever since Ambulon-” First Aid faltered. What was the right word? Died? Got killed? Was brutally murdered by someone he once admired and trusted? He sighed and continued, “I’ve been trying to get back to who I used to be and- and I can’t.” 

“Obviously.” Whirl shrugged with cavalier nonchalance. “Because that’s impossible.” 

“Excuse me?” First Aid glared at Whirl. Defensiveness flared in his spark. 

“Despite Brainstorm’s temporal chicanery, time only works in one direction. I’m a pretty decent watchmaker and even I can’t make a clock run backwards. You can’t go back. You loved someone, lost someone, and are left with the ragged hole in your spark.” Whirl tapped one claw gently on First Aid’s chest. “You can’t un-make that wound, you can only let it heal.” 

“That's-” First Aid longed to deny it, but Whirl had hit the nail on the head. He’d been struggling with his trauma, but by trying to go backwards when he really needed to move forward. 

“It hurts. And maybe it always will. Some scars do.” Whirl continued in a tone heavily laced with understanding. He clacked his claws together, admiring the way the starlight shining in through the large skylights played across their polished curves. 

“Yeah... it does. But I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Don’t look at me! I have no idea! Some people say time heals all wounds, but that’s a load of scrap. I’m old as balls and I’m still messed up! I’ve heard that sometimes it’s easier to face things with a support system. I mean- Not for me, of course. Because I’m a super-cool lone wolf who doesn’t need nobody!” 

At that moment, Whirl’s comm link chimed. He quickly answered in an exasperated whisper. “Tailgate!! Tell Cyc to keep his horns on! Junior’s having a swim with Riptide. We have plenty of time! We’ll be there!” 

Riptide and Junior’s laughter made for pleasant background noise. First Aid allowed himself a smile. For once, it didn’t feel forced. 

Whirl disconnected the comm link with a burst of gleeful profanity. 

“Ugh! Cyclonus is teaching Junior to talk. He acts like I’m always late for their speech lessons!! I mean, I am, but he should have accepted it by now! It’s totally lame to show up on time for anything! That’s why it’s called fashionably late. Anyways, as I was saying- I don’t need anyone! Nope! Not me!” 

“Maybe I’m like that too...” First Aid muttered. He and Ambulon did everything together. Not that there was really any other option on Delphi. Everyone else was either dying or… Pharma. First Aid shuddered. He felt so utterly alone. 

“Hmm... Yeah!! That’s the spirit! Look at us! A couple of cool lone wolves! Hanging out together and talking about their feelings! Like lone wolves do!” Whirl cackled. “What brings your fine lonesome self out and about on this fine day?” 

“Velocity suggested-” First Aid froze. He stared at Riptide frolicking with Junior as the pieces fell into place. 

Velocity knew Riptide would be here! She deliberately set him up! Memories of all her small acts of kindness flooded his brain. Cups of warm energon. Blankets thrown at him. Gentle jokes. Stupid nicknames. Velocity had been watching out for him all this time. He _did_ have a support system. Friends who took care of him when he didn’t even realize it. 

And then there was Riptide... 

Tears burned his optics. Despite his gnawing loneliness, he had friends all this time. Maybe he was afraid of letting anyone in because losing someone hurt so bad. But his own fears couldn’t keep them from caring about him. 

“Lotty, huh? Ya gotta watch out for those doctor types!” Whirl elbowed First Aid. “They always think they know what’s best!” 

“I guess. She _was_ right though.” First Aid wistfully watched the starlight shine on Riptide’s sleek nautical frame. “I’m glad that I took that walk.” 

“Good. Good.” Whirl nodded sagely. “But! Do you know who really knows best??” 

Whirl’s single golden optics sparkled with mischief. He inched closer to First Aid and waggled his claws. First Aid slowly scooted away from Whirl. His plating twitched as the ex-Wrecker loomed over him. 

“ME!!” Whirl cackled. He scooped up First Aid in his claws and in one fluid motion tossed him with all his might, right into the oil. 

First Aid barely had time to yelp before he splashed into the pool and plunged deep under the surface. He really should have paid more attention to the swimming lessons offered in military survival training courses.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> I appreciate your kudos and love reading your comments!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at:[lush-specimen.tumblr.com](lush-specimen.tumblr.com)


End file.
